dreamllandfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve Bright
Eve Bright is an 18-year-old teenager and lives in Montpellier. She's a recent traveler in Dreamland and the only girl in The Lucky Stars. She is also Lydia's closest friend. Appearance Eve has long red hair and red eyes. She is regarded as being quite sexy by the male and is often seen wearing very revealing clothing and sometime even nude. Being a pattern invoker her clothes hold power so most of of her shirts and underwear have some picture or design so she can fight. Personality Eve has a disrespectful and vulgar personality. Most of the time she appears to be disgusted about everything. She is very into guys and does not hesitate to speak it out with no shame. Even though the group is very close, she's many times referred to as an annoyance to the other Lucky stars. Even though she always goes the hard way, she does have a soft side and is more fragile that she seems. She's also rather sincere and is the first to admit she was wrong about something. Although she's the last member of the Lucky star who have joined the group, she's with Savane the most reliable of the bunch. History Prior to the current storyline, Eve had weight and acne problems. She also had braces. She was considered as ugly by most of her classmates and was often mocked by others. She decided to take care of herself and made a lot of sport and efforts to look like the sexy girl she is now. Even though she had change physically, she still feared to regain her past appearance. One night, thanks partially to Terrence she overcame her fear in Dreamland and became a traveler. She decided to follow Terrence and his group in the search of Edenia. After she graduates, Eve lives with Savane Donelli and Terrence Meyer in an apartment. Power Eve is Pattern Invoker meaning she is able to summon and control whatever design is on her clothes or her body. Spell (Invocations) *'Love Metal': This is her main invocation. It is the design on her shirt that has the appearance of a Rock star with two butchers knife, capable of performing quick and skillfully slashing attacks. *'Pauly (the Lace String)': This is her secondary invocation. It can be found on her g-string, it has the appearance of a biker boy. He has the strength to fend off Geriko's Dragon attack. *'Lord Elvis': Formally one of the Lords in the Kingdom of Cats. In order to be given a chance at vengeance, Lord Crazy came up with a plan to have his will live on after his death. To survive a tragic end, his blood was used to tattoo ink Eve. She can now invoke him but due to the tattoo being made of the late Elvis' blood his personality remains somewhat in control.The tattoo is on one of her breast. *'Golgoth' : Sabba's creation drew on the Eve of t-shirt so that she could invoke it. *'Rhinoceros': The pattern on a t-shirt Eve bought in the Cat Kingdom. Statistics According to the 8th volume, her Dreamland statistics at the time were : *Power : 2/5 *Defense : 3/5 *Speed : 2/5 *Luck : 2/5 *Fury : 3/5 Trivia *She had 9 boyfriends in her life. *Eve is of british origin *She is sometimes depicted as Blonde but she's most often depicted as a Red head. *According to tome 4, her favorite song is Ti Amo by Sara perché, her favorite movie is Coyote girls, she does not read manga, her favorite color is pink, she plays sims 2 and she likes coca cola light the most. Gallery Eve1.png|Eve's Invocations Elvis.jpg|Lord Elvis is one of Eve's summon Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Invokers Category:Travellers